Fight for Love
by Geasswolf
Summary: Rarity wakes up one morning to find out that she's in a different world that still seems to be Equestria, but in some type of virtual reality video game. She also is given one task, The Crossing Field, in which she goes on a journey to save a prince. Will this pony that deserves to be treated like a princess be able to get her hooves dirty and take on the role of a hero?


Hello everypony, and welcome to my new series, Fight for Love. Thank you for checking this story out, and I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Fight for Love

Chapter 1: The Hero's Role

_Rarity opened her eyes one morning_ and let out a sudden gasp of shock. Her bed didn't seem right. She looked around and saw the green of the trees of a forest around her. She let out a small scream before she got up and quickly cleaned herself off. _Where am I?_ She thought. She guessed that she was in the Everfree Forest, so she began walking around. As she was walking, she heard a small beep and in front of her, a small sparkle appeared. _What the?_ She walked towards it, but noticed that it kept going farther away the more she advanced towards it. She then saw the words 'press here' which is when she realized that it was some sort of transparent screen, unlike nothing that was in Equestria. She lifted a hoof up and pressed the sparkle, and the screen grew, revealing more options. _This is just strange. I still don't get where I am._ She saw that the screen now said 'Welcome Rarity', and she noticed an exclamation point inside of a blinking red triangle next to the quest section. She pressed the transparent screen with a hoof and saw one quest.

"The Crossing Field?" She said the quest's name and pressed it again to gain a description of it. "It says that…I have to save a prince? Well it's usually the other way around, but whatever. First I should go on my own quest and figure out where I am." Rarity heard a growl from around her, and two wolves jumped out of the surrounding forest. She slowly backed away and as she did, she noticed a light begin to emit around her mouth. When it disappeared. She noticed an iron sword in her mouth, but she still backed away. _Am I…supposed to fight them? And this sword…how can I even carry it?_ She wondered. Rarity had no idea how to wield a sword, but when they leaped at her, she jumped forward at them and with a few swings of her blade, she defeated them both. The wolves disappeared, and she noticed that sparkles appeared around her. She opened up the menu with her hoof and read the words 'level up'. She looked at the bottom right of the screen and saw a purple bar that was halfway full, and it said 'lvl 2' next to it along with the abbreviation EXP to the left of it.

_EXP? I guess that's how I 'level up' in this game. I've seen Sweetie Belle and the others play games with experience points in them. Does this mean that…I'm in some sort of video game?_ She wondered as she made her way around the forest. She was lucky enough that no other monsters attacked her and in twenty minutes, she reached a town where she saw other ponies walking around and talking with each other. Rarity knew one thing: she wasn't in Ponyville anymore. She opened up the menu and took the peaceful time to learn more about it. She was only level two, and she learned that she was a warrior, along with a mage as well, being a Unicorn and all. Her inventory wasn't much to look at: she had an iron sword along with a few health and mana potions. The thing that irritated her the most was the one quest that she had. Saving a prince as a quest seemed out of her reach, especially at level two, so why was it a quest that she had accepted? Although she barely played any video games, she could overhear her sister and her friends talk about them, let alone watch them play when she had nothing to do.

"Excuse me," Rarity turned around and saw a pony wearing a gray hooded cloak. Once she got closer, she removed her hood and Rarity saw her face and looked at her in shock. She saw that the pony that approached her was Twilight. "You look lost. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Twilight, is that you?"

"Strange, we just met and you know my name. Did you use your menu to do so?" She asked. _This is weird. How does she not know me?_

"Twilight, it's me, Rarity." She responded, and Twilight just looked at her in confusion. "You…really don't know me?"

"Sadly not. You must have me coincidentally mistaken with somepony else."

"Oh, well I apologize. I should thank you for wanting to help me. You're exactly like the Twilight I know."

"Well I'm glad to be somewhat like her. And it's no problem at all. I usually help ponies in need. That's what a black mage like myself does, or at least, should do." She let out a small laugh.

"Black…mage?"

"Wow, you could _really_ use my help. C'mon, there's an inn nearby where I can explain everything to you." Twilight told her, and she led Rarity to the inn. Once they got there, they found a table and took a seat. Twilight poked the air in front of her with a hoof, and Rarity noticed the transparent menu screen pop up in front of her. She scrolled down the screen for something and poked the screen with a hoof again. Rarity heard a ringing sound and in front of her, the words 'new friend request' appeared. She opened the screen and saw that Twilight had sent her the friend request, which she gladly accepted.

"So Twilight, what do I really need to know about this world?"

"Well, we're in Equestria, which is this world as a whole. The town we're in is the Northern Valley. It's a nice place to rest, and strong monsters aren't abundant here at all, so you're pretty much safe." She explained.

"I see. So this is where all the weak ponies start off?"

"I guess you can say that. I should explain the classes that you can have in this game, although it shouldn't really matter since you already have a class of your own." She told her. "You can be a warrior, mage, thief, or cleric. These can be upgraded at level twenty, and again at level thirty five and fifty. I'll probably stick with you and be your guide in this world."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all. Now, I should explain how you allot skill points." Twilight opened up her menu, and looked at Rarity. "Whoa, I've never seen this before, but you're a double class pony. I'm not sure how it works in instances like this, but open up your character menu and there should be a side bar at the right of the screen that says skills. The only thing I'm unsure about is how much skill points you gain from leveling up. I don't know if you get one each, two to use for any class, or just one like me." As Twilight was explaining everything, Rarity opened up her character menu and opened the skills tab with a slide of her hoof to the left. She saw two side tabs that said warrior and mage. She clicked on each of the tabs and saw that she had one skill point in each of them.

"I have one point in each of them." Rarity informed her.

"That's great. Now there should be a plus sign next to your abilities. You press the plus sign next to the ability you want to upgrade, but for now, you'll be unlocking them." Rarity looked through her warrior abilities and saw that there were five abilities, but she could only upgrade four. She hovered her hoof over the grayed out ability and saw that it was called Blade of Demise, and she couldn't upgrade it until she was level ten. She looked at her other abilities and read what they did. One was called Cross Slash, which did extra damage and was a good crowd control attack. Another was called Pride, which passively raised her health and attack damage. The next ability was called Lunge, which allowed her to jump towards a single enemy and deal extra damage, along with stunning them for a few seconds. The final ability was Charm, and Rarity seemed to like this one. It raised her, and her team's defense while putting the enemy in a trance thanks to her beauty.

"Twilight, could you come over here and help me pick an ability?" Twilight nodded, and walked behind her and looked at her abilities. "Hmmm…you should upgrade your Cross Slash first. You can easily take enemies down and gain EXP and gold faster." Rarity nodded, and pressed the plus next to her Cross Slash. She pressed the mage tab next and looked at her abilities. Just like her warrior abilities, she had four abilities, along with one powerful one, Heavenly Spirit, that would be able to be upgraded at level ten. Her first ability was Thunder Reign, which allowed her to cast thunder down towards her enemies. Another one was Spell Shield, which protected her health, but every enemy hit during its duration took away some of her mana. Magic Slash allowed her sword to do magic damage up close, which was good because the damage done from it was a mixture of magic and physical damage. Frozen Night was her final ability, which created a crescent shape outline on the ground that froze her enemies along with damaging them once they broke out.

"You're abilities are different than mine. I guess all mages have their own set of abilities. You should probably upgrade your Frozen Night first. It would be good to freeze enemies in case we need to get away." Rarity nodded, and pressed the plus next to her Frozen Night ability.

"So, is there anything else that I need to know about?"

"Not really." Twilight told her. "The only thing that you really need to know now is that quest are what give you gold and some extra experience points. You seem to have a little bit of gold, but not much, so why don't we go embark on some quests together?"

"That sounds nice. I would love to have something to wear. I'd feel more protected if I did."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Twilight and Rarity walked out of the inn and walked into town, looking for quest to take on. "I know that the tailor around here sells armor, but she also gives you some quests." Twilight explained as she and Rarity walked around the town. They reached the tailor in five minutes and saw that she was a light pink pony with a brown mane, and a pink and white dress on. "Excuse me, but do you need any help?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. You see, I'm too weak to fight the wolves in the nearby forest, but I need their pelts to make some clothing." She told them. "I could give you some gold as a reward. Would you please help me?"

'We're on it." Rarity told her with confidence, a trait that she was surprised to show in a situation like this.

"Oh thank you. I'll be waiting here." She told them, and Twilight and Rarity left the shop and headed towards the forest. As they were walking, Twilight stopped, and opened up her menu screen, and closed it in a few seconds. Rarity looked at her, and then noticed the words 'new party request', and accepted it.

"Parties are basically groups of ponies that work together to defeat enemies and farm, or just to complete quests together. They all get the rewards, so that's why I formed one with the both of us."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. So, what do we need to do for the quest?"

"Let's see… we need to defeat ten wolves, and one black wolf You can probably guess that the black wolf is stronger than the average wolf, but with the both of us, it shouldn't be a problem." "Right." Rarity noticed a glow appear around her muzzle, and her sword appeared. It seems like all I need to do is think about wielding my sword and it'll appear. She realized. She looked at Twilight and noticed that she had a silver staff with a purple orb at the top of it. Rarity looked at Twilight and saw that she was a level five mage, so she was stronger than her, but not by much. They made their way into the forest and they saw that other ponies were around there as well. They walked deeper into the forest and they encountered a pack of five wolves.

'Well this'll be easy. You ready?" Rarity nodded, and they watched the wolves. Rarity seemed to know what to do, getting close enough to perform her Cross Slash ability. She took minimal damage from the wolves, but quickly moved back to her original position next to Twilight. "That was good Rarity. You took some damage though, but from the looks of it, it was nothing. You are okay, right?"

"I'm fine. To be honest, I expected to take a bit more damage." She told her. They both stopped talking once the five wolves jumped at them. Twilight moved forward and surrounded the wolves in a ring of fire. She swung her staff and the ring closed in on the wolves, and they all disappeared.

"Twilight, that was amazing. I bet you could have taken those wolves all by yourself."

"I could, but you need to get some EXP, right?" Rarity opened up her screen and noticed that her EXP bar was halfway full. They looked in front of them and saw five small chests where the wolves used to be. "You should go get the chests. There's gold in there along with the pelts that we need." Rarity headed over to the chest, opened it, and once she touched the contents, they were put into her inventory. "What was in the chests?"

"Just some gold, wolf pelts, and two wolf fangs. I'm not exactly sure what the wolf fangs are for though."

"They can be used to make armor, and some weapons, and they are also quest items."

"Oh. Well, shall we get going?" Twilight nodded, and they headed into the forest. As they were walking, they heard a scream for help and ran towards it. They both saw a brown pony with an electric blue mane on the floor with wolves all around him. When they set their eyes on him they saw that he was only a level one warrior. Rarity quickly skimmed through her menu and closed it before jumping towards the wolves and using her Frozen Night ability to freeze some of them, and make them prioritize her, allowing the pony to run away and stay by Twilight's side. Rarity then quickly opened her menu again and switched to her warrior class and used her Cross Slash ability to finish most of the wolves off once the damage from Frozen Night was applied. There were two more wolves left, and Rarity didn't mind taking the damage, using her basic attack to hurt them while waiting for her Cross Slash to get off of its cooldown. She defeated the two before her Cross Slash was available, and drank one potion to heal herself. There were six wolves, so she already had more than enough pelts once she took them. She walked over to the brown pony and saw that Twilight gave him a potion to drink.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. They just ambushed me, and I guess I panicked to say the least." He told them.

"Well you should go take the drops from the wolves. I only took the pelts." Rarity told him with a smile, but he shook his head.

"I can't do that. You're the one who defeated them."

"I know, but you could use the gold." She insisted. "And besides, I gained a level from it, so that's all I need."

"Oh…well thanks." He walked over to the treasure chest and took the drops from them. "I guess I'll see you and your friend around later on."

"Wait, why don't you come along with us? We can help you." Twilight told him.

"Are you sure? The last thing I want to do is be a burden." He told them.

"It's fine. I'm only a level three, while Twilight's a level five. I'm sure we can work together." Rarity told him.

"Alright thanks. I'm Thunder Storm by the way." Twilight sent him a party invite, which he accepted.

"Well Thunder Storm, we should get going into the forest. We'll help you gather wolf pelts and fangs in advance so you can complete some quests when we get back to the Northern Valley." Twilight told him, and the three began exploring the forest. In about ten minutes, the three of them fought plenty of wolves, Twilight elevating to level six, and Thunder Storm becoming a level three, while Rarity's EXP bar was almost full. As they were fighting, they noticed that Thunder Storm's abilities had stunning effects, probably due to his name.

"So, have we done enough wolf slaying?"

"Yes, but right now, we need to defeat the black wolf. It's located even deeper in the forest. I'm sure we'll be able to defeat it together."

"Right. Let's get going." Rarity took the lead and the other two followed. Rarity knew that it wasn't bad, but the sparks of confidence surprised her. She knew that wolves were scary, yet weak, but this was only the beginning after all. They walked for ten minutes until they saw a pack of wolves on the other side of a row of bushes.

"Get down." Twilight whispered, and they all stayed hidden. "Okay, we can easily take them down. I see the black wolf in the middle, so this'll all be worth it. Thunder, you learned your Shatter move, right?" He nodded. Thunder Storm's Shatter ability caused him to create a small tremor on the ground, stunning enemies for a short time.

"So I'll be initiating first, right?" Twilight nodded. "Okay on three I'll jump in. One…Two…Three!" With his sword in his jaw, he jumped out of the bushes and created a tremor on the floor, and that's when Rarity and Twilight jumped in.

"Thunder, you're okay, right?" Rarity asked him, and he nodded. They paid more attention to the wolves, and for the most part, the normal wolves were stunned, while the black wolf seemed unfazed.

"Thunder, can you take the small wolves down?" Twilight asked him.

"Yeah." He rushed towards the wolves and quickly struck all of them. A chain formed between them, and once Thunder ran back to his starting position, the chains sparked and the wolves became stunned again. This was his Thunder Link ability, and Rarity quickly finished them off with a Cross Slash, leveling up to level four, and giving the others a bit of EXP as well. Now the black wolf was the only one left, and with their power it would be a cakewalk.

"I'll hold him in place." Twilight closed her eyes and hit the ground with her staff, creating a tornado that blew the black wolf into the air. "Now you two, go for the kill!" They both nodded, and Thunder struck the wolf with a basic attack, while Rarity applied the finishing blow with her Lunge ability. They saw that the wolf was completely defeated, and it left behind a chest much larger than the ones dropped by the smaller wolves. Rarity took the final drop needed to complete the quest, but then found an extra drop. It was a piece of armor with wolf fangs sticking out of the shoulder along with a black hood with wolf fur outlining every opening.

"Thunder, could you come over here?"

"Sure, is something wrong?" He asked as he walked over to her. He looked into the treasure chest and saw the armor.

"Would you like to have it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. It does look more suited for you." He let out a small blush and placed a hoof over the armor and placed it in his inventory. He opened up his menu screen and went into his inventory to equip his new armor. Thunder Storm's body began to glow, and once the light faded, Twilight and Rarity saw him in his new armor.

"Wow, it looks really nice on you Thunder." Twilight told him.

"Thanks. I'm sure I feel a bit more protected now than I used to."

"Like Twilight said, you look stunning. Of course, I have an eye for things like this, and I knew that the armor would suit you better than it would have I." Rarity stated with a smile. Now then, let's go back to town. We have a quest to turn in."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rarity, Twilight, and Thunder Storm made their way to the Northern Valley in ten minutes. When they arrived there, most of the ponies looked at Thunder's new armor in awe. They reached the tailor's shop and walked inside. She seemed to remember Twilight and Rarity's faces and walked over to them.

'Hello, did you two complete the quest that I needed help with?"

"Yes. Here's everything you needed." Rarity opened her inventory, took out the wolf pelts, and handed them over to her.

"Oh thank you. I have your reward right here." As she was about to hand them their reward, she looked at Thunder Storm. "Did you help these two girls on their quest?"

"Yes, he did. He was a huge help." Twilight told her.

"Well then, here's the reward for all three of you." She handed them two hundred gold each and they also gained some experience points. Twilight leveled up to level seven, Thunder elevated to level four, and Rarity was at the halfway point towards level five. "Again, thank you three for your help. I really appreciate it."

"It was no trouble at all. We'll hopefully see you sometime soon." Rarity told her before they left to go into town. As they were walking around the Northern Valley, Thunder walked past them and turned around.

"Hey you two. I really want to thank you for helping me back there. It means a lot to me. I hope you don't mind, but I have to get going to the other town now."

"That sounds reasonable. We hope that we can see you again sometime soon." Twilight told him. He began his walk away, but then turned around and ran back to them. "Did you forget something?"

"Sorta." He opened up his menu screen and poked a hoof where Twilight and Rarity were. In a few seconds, Twilight and Rarity both received friend requests and opened up their friends' list and saw Thunder's request, which they accepted. "Great. Now I should get going."

"Okay, and don't worry, we'll keep in touch." Rarity told him with a smile.

"Right." Thunder Storm walked away from them, and once he was out of their vision, Twilight disbanded the party, and invited Rarity again. Twilight then looked at Rarity.

"You ready to take on some more quests?"

"Let's get going then." Rarity told her with a smile, and their search for quests began. _I still don't get what I'm doing in this world. Is all of this just one big dream? 'The Crossing Field', that quest still bugs me from time to time. Is it my job to find and save this prince from some sort of danger? But why me? There are stronger ponies around here that could already get the job done, but I seem to have been the one chosen for it. I guess all of this is for destiny to know, and for me to find out._

* * *

So, what did you think? I got the idea from watching Sword Art Online, and I just typed it on my phone in my spare time. I think that the storyline I have planned is good so far, and I hope that you all feel the same way. Updates can come whenever, so just try to keep in touch with this story. I hope to see you all in the next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


End file.
